Mianhae
by Shin Se Kyung
Summary: " Kai, kita seperti sebuah bumi dan bulan yang tak bisa bersama, sebuah daratan, yang dulunya menyatu, namun semakin bergantinya zaman kini terpisah, mereka dipisahkan oleh perairan. Seakan-akan kita seperti benua Afrika dan Asia. Bahkan kita seperti minyak dan air. Memang pada dasarnya... Kita takkan bisa menyatu. "HUNKAI/SUDO YAOI GAGAL! MIND TO RnR?


Author: Yuuki-chan/Shin Se Kyung

Cast: Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Lay (just mentioned #pukpuk)

Pair(s): HunKai SuDo ;A;

Genre: sad

Length: drabble

Rate: T

Summary: " Kai, kita seperti sebuah bumi dan bulan yang tak bisa bersama, sebuah daratan, yang dulunya menyatu, namun semakin bergantinya zaman kini terpisah, mereka dipisahkan oleh perairan. Seakan-akan kita seperti benua Afrika dan Asia. Bahkan kita seperti minyak dan air. Memang pada dasarnya... Kita takkan bisa menyatu. Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku yakin aku bukanlah jodohmu. "

Sebelum baca FF gagal ini aku mau ngomong, HUAAA, MAAFKAN AKU LUHANNIE UMMA! MAAF MAMAH LUHAN! *nangis di pangkuan Jongkook

\'-')~(|_|Maaf|_|)~('-'/

" S-sehun-aah... " ujar Kai sambil menundukkan wajahnya, meremas ujung kemejanya, wajahnya memerah lucu.

" hm? " jawab Sehun dingin. Astaga, kau tahu Oh Sehun? Tindakanmu membuat wajah namja berkulit tan yang manis ini semakin memerah!

" S-sarang... "  
" OH SEHUN! " terdengar teriakan namja tinggi menghentikan ucapan Kai. Chanyeol. Sehun menghela napas.

" Ya! Tunggu! Oh, kau Kim Jongin itu? Oke, tunggu aku pulang sekolah nanti di atap. " ujarnya dingin sambil pergi meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam.

Setelah ruang dance sepi..

" PARK CHANYEOL MENYEBALKAN! " teriak Kai sambil terduduk di lantai. Seorang namja manis di ruang dance hanya tersenyum kecil. Lucu juga melihat adik kembar(?)nya merana seperti ini.

(oke, disini Kai dan Kyungsoo kembar-_-)

" hihihi, Kai kau lucu sekali " tawa namja manis itu, yang bernama Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi ia menonton adegan lucu adiknya itu. Kai mendengus kesal.

" Kau yang menonton saja tertawa, apalagi seluruh sekolah menontonnya. Jahat kau Kyungie " protes Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Tawa Kyungsoo semakin nyaring karna ekspresi Kai memang benar-benar lucu.

" Astaga Kai, kau lucu sekali, sepertinya kau memang cocok dengan Sehun.. " tawa Kyungsoo.

" hehehe, kau bisa saja hyung " Kyungsoo tersenyum.

\'-')~(|_|Maaf|_|)~('-'/

" Kyungie yaaaa... Temani aku, jebaal~ " rengek Kai. Astaga, memang anak ini. Ternyata Kai gugup sekali. Dasar, saking gugupnya ia minta Kyungsoo menemaninya.

" aish Kai, nanti Suho hyung kelamaan menunggu... "  
" Jebalyo hyung.. "

Akhirnya dengan berbagai paksaan, Kyungsoo (terpaksa tentunya) akhirnya menemani Kai, sebelumnya ia menelepon namjachingunya itu. Dan disambut protesan atau tepatnya semprotan dari Suho.

" _Lihat saja Kyungie nanti malam!_ " nada ancaman itu terus terngiang di telinga Kyungsoo. Kakak kembar Kai itu terus bergidik ngeri, sampai di atap sekolah pun ia masih bergidik ngeri.

Maaf, ini bukan cerita SuDo. Balik lagi ke cerita.

" Annyeong, Sehun-ah " sapa Kai sesampainya di atap.

" hm.. "  
" Saranghae! "

Sehun terkejut mendengar teriakan Kai. Bayangan akan Luhan kembali membayanginya.

DEG

" Sehun-aah? " tegur Kai sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

DEG

Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat wajah imut Kai.

Namun di otaknya wajah namja cantiknya membayanginya.

Luhan?

Atau...

Kai?

Pilihan sulit. Ia jatuh cinta pada Kai namun Luhan, namja itu sulit sekali hilang dari pikirannya.

" Adakah...? " lirih Sehun. " Adakah? " suara merdu Sehun kembali terdengar. Suaranya bergetar.

" Adakah namja lain... Kai.. " lirihnya. Kai menggeleng.

" Kai, kita seperti sebuah bumi dan bulan yang tak bisa bersama, sebuah daratan, yang dulunya menyatu, namun semakin bergantinya zaman kini terpisah, mereka dipisahkan oleh perairan. Seakan-akan kita seperti benua Afrika dan Asia. Bahkan kita seperti minyak dan air. Memang pada dasarnya... Kita takkan bisa menyatu. Maafkan aku, Kai. Aku yakin aku bukanlah jodohmu. " ujarnya pelan.

BRUK!

Kai terduduk, di kedua matanya mengalir deras sungai kecil.

" hiks... " airmata Kai mengalir semakin deras. " K-kenapa Sehun-ah.. Kenapa... " tangis Kai.

" maaf Kai, maaf " lirih Sehun pelan.

" bisakah kau melihatku Sehun-ah! Bisakah... Sakit hatiku Sehun! " jerit Kai. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kai.

" Kenapa.. Kenapa Sehun-ah? " Kai terus bertanya. " Kenapa pemikiranmu tentang kita sesempit itu! "  
" Ke-kenapa bagimu mereka terpisah? "  
" Padahal mereka selalu bersama! "  
" K-karena... Sebenarnya bulan dan bumi, daratan dan perairan, Afrika dan Asia, minyak dan air, walau mereka terpisah, mereka... Mereka bisa bersama! Bulan dan bumi bersama karna bulan satelit bumi, daratan, perairan, benua Asia dan Afrika, mereka bersama karna berada di planet yang sama, minyak dan air bersama karena mereka sama. Karena mereka sama-sama benda cair... "  
*oke, sebenarnya minyak dan air itu ngasal*

Sehun terperangah. Namun kemudian ia menunduk.

" Kau tak tahu Kai. Aku dilema karena aku mencintai Luhan.. dan dirimu. "

" Sehun-ah. Bisakah kau melupakan Luhan! Dia sudah menjadi milik Lay! " tegur Kyungsoo.

" maaf. Aku tak bisa. Aku akan berusaha merebutnya kembali. Kai, maafkan aku- " jawab Sehun sambil mendekati Kai. Ia menarik napas panjang.

" -Aku mencintai kalian. Kau.. Dan Luhan. Tapi maaf Kai... Kalau kita jodoh suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu. Tapi bagiku, takdirku adalah Luhan. Maafkan aku. " kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Kai pelan.

" Sehun-aah... " lirih Kai. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum. " nado saranghamnida, mianhae " sahut Sehun lalu pergi begitu saja.

" hiks... Sehun-ah... " tangis Kai.

" Sudahlah Kai, mari kita pulang, Suho hyung sudah menunggu " bisik Kyungsoo sambil menghapus airmata adiknya lalu menuntun adiknya untuk turun.

_Sadarlah, diriku sebenarnya ada untukmu  
Diriku ada karena aku sudah ditakdirkan denganmu  
Tapi dirimu menyangkalnya dengan berharap pujaan hatimu kembali ke pelukanmu  
Disini sakit... Sehun-ah_

\'-')~(|_|Maaf: END|_|)~('-'/

A/N: ekhem, Chan speechless._. FF HunKai yang HunKai gagal tentunya. Soalnya bukan HunKai hard shipper sih. Ane HunHan shipper akut! Jeongmal mianhamnida buat Lay, Suho sama Kyungsoo karena udah salah menjodohkan(?) kalian. Mana Kyungsoo jadi kembaran Kai pula._.

Terus buat Mamah Luhan maaf karena anakmu yang kyeopta ini udah nge-pair-kan mamah sama tante Lay. Maaf banget sama Papah Sehun karena anakmu yang cute ini udah nge-pair-kan sama Adek(?) Kai, terus sama Adek(?) Kyungsoo juga maapin kakak Chan yang unyu selalu ini jadiin Kai's Twins. Harusnya Taemin. Ah biarin aja, udah terlanjur kan._. Daripada digorok sama Abang(?) Minho. Buat om(?) Suho juga maafin ponakanmu yang yeoppo ini, masa dijodohin sama dedek ungco(?) sih.

Buat HunKai shipper maaf berat ya, HunKai gak di-pair-kan. Soalnya author yang kece badai ini gak terlalu ngeship banget. Aaaa, mianhamnidaaa...

Readers: Thor? Udah selesai gak? Capek nih  
Author: oh, capek? Minum Insto! #SalahIklan  
Readers: *jambak author  
Author: *jambak balik

Oke, Chan tutup oke? Dadaah, salam kecup basah ter-KECE dari Sooman!


End file.
